Helpful Discord
by Lycans Are Gods Gift To Furrys
Summary: Discord helps the Ponies of Equestria -complete-
1. Chapter 1

**Okay**

**1st off this is an "All request Story"**

**Meaning I shall (or attempt) to write whatever crazy situations you want Good Discord to get into with any pony.**

* * *

It was a regular sunny day in Equestria. Discord, the former god of chaos and Disharmony was laying upon Fluttershy's sofa. Which wouldn't be all that strange, except for the fact that he was floating in the sky above Ponyville.

Fluttershy had let him keep the sofa, to Angel Bunnies dislike. She thought it'd make a good house warming gift.

Discord now resided in Canterlot, above the sculpture garden. He had been there for a thousand years, the place just kind of grew on him.

Celestia said he couldn't mess with the garden, she didn't say anything about the sky above it. Which was where Discord made his little home. Which was made in the image of his head. Also it kept turning around and around, like what he did to Flutters home

"So...dizzy," Luna said looking at it

Anyway, the now good Discord was soaring above Ponyville. Celestia wanted him to do some good deeds today

"Good deeds?" Discord said as he made a TV appear which played what Celestia had told him earlier that day

"Yes, go help any pony that needs it," the Celestia on the TV said

Discord turned the TV a telescope and looked down at the little ponies going about their daily lives

"Hmmm?" Discord said as he looked for some pony to help

Just then, he saw a pony that looked a bit down

"AHA!" Discord said as he drove the sofa to the sad pony

* * *

**Okay everyone, who do you want Discord to help first? And with what?**

**L8ter**


	2. Apple Jack

**The first one's on me. Just to show you what kinda of chaos a good draconequues can do**

* * *

Apple Jack and her family looked at Sweet Apple Aces, which was now totally destroyed

Winona wept sadly at the destruction

"I know girl," Apple said "It's not pretty,"

"Apple Jack," Discord said as he landed his sofa on the ground. "My what happened here? Looks like a bomb hit,"

Discord then held a lit bomb in his hands

"AH!" Granny Smith cried, losing her teeth in the process

"Oops," Discord said catching her teeth and using them to cut the fuse before it blew

"A huge pack of Timber Wolves attacked all our trees last night," Apple explained "They ate all the apples and busted the trees to make bigger wolves,"

"Eyup." Big Mac said sad

"This is all we got left," Granny Smith said pointing to a single barrel of apples

"No problem," Discord said picking up a red apple now dressed as a farmer "Time to grow us a big ol' tree,"

Discord made a hole in the ground and threw the apple in it, a few moments later the ground shook

"W-w-w-what's g-g-g-g-oin o-o-on," Apple said

"Look," Apple Bloom said

Just then a tree emerged from the ground, a big tree. So big it covered almost all of Sweet Apple Acres. Plus it had every kind of apple imaginary, even zap apples

"You like?" Discord

"Well...," Apple Jack said confused "That's a lot of apples "Yet how are gonna kick them off of that big ol' tree? Not even and army of Big Macs could knock them down,"

"No problem," Discord said making a spiral staircase on the tree's trunk

"That could work," Apple Bloom said

"Eyup," Big Mac said

Yet just then, a foul odor filled the air, and out of the Everfree Forest came Timberwolves. The size of houses

"Timberwolves!" Granny Smith cried, losing her teeth again

The wolves howled loudy, which made many apples from from the huge trees

"The zap apples are attracting them," Granny Smith said

"I got this," Discord said "Say pooch, come here,"

Discord than made Winona appear in front of him. Then used his magic on her, making her grow into an inane size.

Soon enough, the timber wolves were like chihuahua's and Winona was a Great Dane

"Speak," Discord commanded

Winona did, it was so loud, someone at the Chrystal Kingdom could hear it

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Chrystal Kingdom

"Did you just here something Shining?" Princess Cadence asked

"No," Shining Armor said

* * *

The Timber wolves ran away, afraid of the much larger dog.

"Here you go," Discord said making a huge bone appear

"Thank you for everything Discord," Apple Jack said

"You saved are home," Apple Bloom said

"Eyup," Mac said

"Yet can you shrink Wiona back to normal?" Granny Smith said "I'd hate to have to clean up the messes she'll make,"

Discord shrank the dog back to normal

"Well, my work here done," Discord said getting back on the sofa "See you later,"

* * *

**Okay, who's next every pony?**

**l8ter**


	3. Rarity and Scootaloo

**So we got we got requests for Rarity, Twilight, Scootaloo, Pinkie, and others**

**Ty 4 all the requests guys**

**This 1 I'll do Rarity and Scootaloo. Twilight and Pinkie will be next**

* * *

Discord flew around Ponyville looking fr other ponies to help

Just then he noticed Scootaloo on her scooter, using her wings to propel herself at high speeds

"Maybe I can help her?" Discord thought as he teleported next to the little pegasus

"Hi there," Discord said to the little pony "Up for a race?"

"No thanks," Scootaloo said "I'm going to meet the other Cutie Mark Crusaders at Apple Blooms,"

"Looks like it'll take a while using your wings like that. Can't you fly?" Discord asked

"No," Scoot said "Not yet,"

"Want to?" Discord said "I can do that,"

"Really?" Scootaloo said

Discord snapped his figures and gave Scootaloo a pair of wings like his. One purple bat, one blue regular. Also they were much bigger than any regular pegasus wings at her age

"Whoa," Scootaloo said seeing what he did

"Try them out," Discord said

Scootaloo flapped his wing and soon enough, the little pony was flying

"Wow!" Scootaloo said doing loopy loops and other air tricks. "Wait till I show Rainbow Dash, I...Wait,"

"Something wrong?" Discord said "I like flying," Scoot said "Yet I think every pony will laugh at me if have this bat wing,"

"What wrong with being a little different?" Discord said "Just look at me?"

"But you're a draconequues," Scootaloo said

"Fine," Discord said giving her back her brown wings, yet he made them as big as Princess Luna's so she could still fly

"Thanks Discord," Scootaloo said flying around some more

"Anything else Scootaloo?" Discord said "How bout a cutie mark?"

Scootaloo gasped

"Y-y-you can give me a..."

Scoot passed out and fell to the ground

Discord made a pool of water appear underneath her

"Huh!" Scoot said as she came up to the surface

"So what'll it be?" Discord said

Scootaloo thought about it for moment, then said.

"No thanks. I want to earn my cutie mark like everyone else."

"Whatever," Discord said

"You can have my scooter as a thank you gift," Scootaloo said "I don't need it anymore now that I have these,"

With that Scootaloo was off to Apple Blooms

"A scooter eh?" Discord said "Well I suppose a little exercise never hurt. Yet this is way to small for me, and boring,"

Discord used his magic to turn the scooter into a house drawn cartage, that was being pulled by copies of himself

"Getey up," Discord said dressed as a cowboy as he sat on the sofa that was now in the cartage

* * *

Discord was now riding near the Carousel Boutique, where a depressed Rarity sat in front of

"What's the matter Rarity?"

"Oh Discord," Rarity said full of woe "It's terrible,"

"You chipped you hoof?" Discord said knowing this pony freaked out over the smallest of things

"Whose," Rarity said "I have a huge dress order to fill, yet I've run out of materials to make them all,"

"This is to easy," Discord said snapping his figures and making a ton of crates full of sewing tools and fabirc appear

"This enough?" Discord said

Rarity gasped "I could make a dress for every pony in Equestira with all this, and have some left over."

"So what exactly do you have to make?" Discord said

Rarity showed him the sketches of the dresses

"Okay," Discord said as he used his magic to make the needles, thread, and other supplies come to life and start making the dresses.

Like something out of a Disney movie

"Oh my," Rarity said "Thank you so much Discord,"

"No problem," Discord said

"Oh but I must do something in return for your help." Rarity said "Say, what are your measurements?"

An hour and a half later, Discord was wearing his own personal outfit

"I hope you enjoy it," Rarity said

The clothes consisted of a blue psychedelic shirt, a red and white plaid blazer, and green pants with purple spots them on.

"I think that suits you well," Rarity said looking at the mix match draconequues in his unmatched clothes.

"Very casual," Discord said as he made some shades appear on his head "I like it,"

Discord then made a bag of coins appear and had it fall on Rarity head

"That should cover the price for these," Discord said "Keep the change,"

Rarity was knocked out as she saw coins dance around her head

* * *

**More l8ter**


	4. Pinkie Zecora and Twilight

**Vinyl and Octavia after this chap**

* * *

Discord rode though Ponyville showing off his new cart and new threads

"Hi Discord," a certain bouncing pink pony said walking next to her cart

"Hello Pinkie," Discord said

"Wow those are some nice clothes," Pinkie said

"Thank you," Discord said "Rarity did a great job in making them."

Discord used his magic to turn his cart into a runway, with a bunch of Discord copies taking pictures of the original draconequues as he made poses

"Hehe," Pinkie giggled "That looks like fun,"

"Want to try?" Discord said using his magic to teleport her on the little stage.

"But I have nothing to wear," Pinkie said

Discord made a pink party dress appear on her

"Oh ya," Pinkie said posing for the Discord copies who cheered and whistled at her. Discord even made to confetti cannons fire off while she partied on the stage

"That was so much fun," Pinkie said

"Glad you liked it," Discord said

"Whew, but all that posing and dancing really worked up a thirst,"

"Allow me," Discord said as made her dress disappear as a cotton candy cloud rained chocolate milk. Along with dollops of whip cream

"Dollops!" Pinkie said happily as she drank

"Who, you love your dollops," Discord said

Pretty soon, every pony stared to come over with glasses and straws to drink the chocolaty, creamy goodness

"This is some good milk you be making Discord," Zecora the zebra said "And this cream is smooth as silk,"

"I see you like to rhyme," Discord said

"Yes, a lot of the time," Zecora said

Discord raised an eyebrow and smiled

"Rap battle!" he declared as now dressed like a gangster while another draconequues copy played a DJ

"Now please excuse me I don't mean to alarm, and I certainly mean no physical harm. But I've thrown down the gauntlet, and I'll fly you like an omelet. You want to battle with me? I say you better go flee. Look out cause chaos master, and I'll leave you nothing but disaster. "

"Ha ha ha," Zecora said accepting Discord challenge "Have you gone mad? Don't be wasting my time, you dare challenge me to a battle of rhymes? My advice is cease, cause you are goin down. I apologize if I start to make ya frown. Your a fool of a fool, you be taking like a tool. I don't mean to be cruel but ya gonna lose duel. You mix match boy, ya better leave now. Before I whip out my own magic and turn to into a cow,"

Discord rapped back "Whoa, I see now that you got some game. Yet it doesn't matter, cause it still sounds lame. Got magic you say, you don't even have horn. Is that mo hawk hiding your true unicorn? A few spells and tricks and spells? Ha, let me tell you...hey what smells?"

"Excuse me," Pinkie said covering her mouth after she burped

"Oh, well I should be off looking for other ponies to help anyway," Discord said "Have a nice day,"

* * *

Twilight was in another part of Ponyville, practicing a spell with Spike

She was trying to do an age spell, yet all she managed to do was make Spike a few seconds older with each failure

"Darn," Twilight said "I've read this spell over a hundred times. How come Star Swirl the Bearded could do it, and I can't?"

"Need some help Twilight?" Discord said "You look stressed out, want me to sing a song?"

Discord then made a band of himself's and began to play a song

"_Where did all these smart girls come from?_  
_I don't think that I could choose just one_  
_Where did all these smart girls come from?_  
_Someone tell me how to get me some"_

"No thank you," Twilight said "I'm trying to master this spell that Star Swirl created, it's suppose to make people younger."

"I can help you," Discord said as he made a remote control and rewind

Just then Twilight, Spike, and Discord were travailing through time

"Where are we?" Twilight asked looking around when they stopped

"Who are you?" a mysterious voice asked

Twilight looked over, then gasped

"S-st-sta- Star Swirl the Bearded?!"

"Yes," Star said

"Oh my gosh!" Twilight said freaking out like a crazed fan girl as she proceeded to barrage the magic pony with questions and doing spells of her own to try and impress him.

"Here," Discord said giving Spike the remote seeing this would be a while "Just press fast forward when you want to return to the present,"

Discord then when back to his own time

* * *

**More l8ter**


	5. Rainbow Dash

Discord was back in Ponyville, in the present

"Okay," Discord now who do I..?"

Just then the sound of thunder exploding startled the draconequues and he shot into the air

"Hahaha," Rainbow Dash said with a storm cloud "Got ya,"

"Ohhhhhhhhh," Discord said "You should know better to prank the creature who practically invented pranking,"

Just then Rainbow Dash's colors were reversed. Instead of a blue body and rainbow mane and tail, she now had a rainbow body and blue mane and tail

"AH!" Rainbow said seeing herself

Discord changed her back

"Top that," he said

Rainbow started to fly around him until she made a tiny tornado

"Whoa," Discord said as he teleported out of the windy weather

"How was..?"

Discord hurled on Rainbow Dash

"I probably should have seen this coming,"

Discord cleaned her off with his magic

Just then the pegasus and draconequues noticed a certain unicorn and earth pony walking by

"I'm tellin ya," Vinyl Scratch said to her friend Octavia "You really need to lighten up,"

"Their is nothing wrong with having refined tastes," Octavia said "You should learn to act more like me,"

"Watch this," Discord said to Rainbow

Discord snapped his figures

"Whoa," Vinyl and Octavia said

"I suddenly feel the urge to drink tea and discus big issues with someone like Rarity," Vinyl said

"And I suddenly feel like having a night of loud debauchery," Octavia said

"I changed their personalities," Discord said

"Imagine how freaked out they'll be when you change them back," Rainbow chuckled

"I know," Discord laughed

* * *

**Flutter Shy is next (last chap)**

**Any last minute thing u wanna see?**

**l8ter**


	6. Flutter Shy

It was getting late in day now in Ponyville, the sun was already staring to set

"Whew," Discord thought as he reflected on everything he did today "What a great day this was,"

Anyway he was about to fly back to Canterlot, when suddenly

"Oh dear! Oh dear! Oh dear!" a very familiar voice said

Just then Flutter Shy zipped past him, panicking, holding her bunny, Angel

"What's wrong?" Discord said as he flew quickly next to her

"Angel is sick," Flutter said worried "And the vets is on the other side of Ponyville,"

Angel looked ready to throw up

"I think he has an upset tummy," Flutter said

"Maybe I can help," Discord said now dressed like a doctor

Flutter stopped flying and gave Angel to Discord

"Yep," Discord said "Ate to many carrots,"

Discord then made a tiny door appear on the bunnies gut. He then opened it, and removed some carrots Angel had ate. Then made the door vanish

Angel and Flutter found it all kind of weird

"There you go," Discord said giving Angel back to Flutter "All better,"

Angel felt a bit odd from the experience, but wasn't sick anymore

"Thank you Discord," Flutter said happily. Giving her friend a big hug

Discord was taken back by this show of friendship, yet hugged her back soon enough

"Your welcome," Discord said

"Say," Flutter said "How about you come to my place for some snacks?"

"Okay," Discord said

"Just please don't turn my house around though, please," Flutter said

In the end, Discord had a relaxing meal with his best friend. Although she didn't say anything about making her cottage just float in the air

* * *

Celestia and Luna were sitting in the throne room

"Where could he be?" Celestia thought

Just then Discord poofed into the room

"I'm back from my day of being helpful," Discord said "I did a lot of good today Celly,"

"Please don't call me that," Celestia said

"Ah, but we've know each other for over a thousand years, Celly," Discord said "WAnt me to tell you about all the good things I did,"

"You don't have to," Celestia said pointing to all the letters that were magically appearing

"They're all thank you letters from the people of Ponyville," the princess explained

"Wow," Discord said magically making some reading glasses appear "Guess I should probably write back,"

Which Discord did, and Spike got a massive stomach ache from it all

**The end**


End file.
